


A Zutara Tale

by irishleesh93



Series: Zutara Week: Connected Prompts [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishleesh93/pseuds/irishleesh93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara Week 2013<br/>"I know that I should be running through the reasons to stop kissing him but I can't seem to recall any reasons that are remotely negative."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning Up The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> AN: This will be seven chapters, therefore for each day of prompts. I hope to make all of the chapters connected in their storyline, but that might not work out. If that is to be the case I will state those chapters as being independent.  
> AN 2: This first prompt follows my previous Zutara Week stories entitled "Looking At You," "Trying To Spy," and "Breaking Down Barriers." I hope you enjoy the fourth installment.  
> WARNING: Some sexuality and language.

  
**Turning Up The Heat**   
**Zutara Week 2013**   
**Day 1: Calor**   


-~ZxK~-  
 _Previously_

_He grabbed me by the shoulders pulled me to him and kissed me. Not a shy tentative kiss, but a deep passionate one. After the shock wore off I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him back._

-~ZxK~- (Katara's POV)

Oh my Spirits! Is this right? What am I doing? I know that I should be running through the reasons to stop kissing him but I can't seem to recall any reasons that are remotely negative. The only thing running through my mind is to do whatever it takes to keep Zuko kissing me.

This is why I am freaking out. Because, in order for Zuko to continue to kiss me I have to keep him interested and in order to keep him interested I have to kiss him back. I had only ever kissed Aang before and that shouldn't even count because it was only a peck. So I have no idea what I am supposed to do. Hmm… maybe I should try to mimic Zuko's actions.

I open my mouth in order to lick his lips like he has done to mine.

Holy… Did Zuko just growl?

-~ZxK~- (Zuko's POV)

Oh Shit. Katara is going to waterbend my ass back to the fire nation. I can't believe I could be so stupid as to kiss her. Well if she's going to kick my ass I might as well get the most out of this kiss.

I rub my tongue against her soft bottom lip slowly as I continue to kiss her. I begin to open my mouth wider in order to worry her lip between my teeth when Katara snaps out of her shock.

I brace myself for the worst but surprisingly Katara runs her tongue against my lips.

I let out a growl and don't stop to think as I dive back in. Wrapping my left arm around Katara's back I pull her closer to me. With my other hand I cup the back of her neck as I plunge deeper into the warm depths of her mouth.

Once we are forced to let in much needed air I trail my mouth across her jaw and down her smooth neck, breathing in her scent as I go. The scent, taste, and sight of  Katara causes me lose whatever control I had left.

-~ZxK~- (Katara's POV)

My head falls back as Zuko moves his lips down my neck. I'm not sure exactly what he's doing with his mouth but I don't intend to stop him in order to find out.

This is amazing. I think as I twist my fingers in his hair and tug. I feel sensual and safe and warm. Very warm. In fact it feels like my skin is burning.

I gasp. Zuko seems to think this is encouragement and grabs me tighter. I close my eyes and lose myself in the feeling of his mouth on my skin.

The burning heat is uncomfortable now and I lift my head up in order to tell Zuko.

"Zuko you in there? I need your opinion on something," yells Sokka from the other side of Zuko's door.

Zuko and I pull back from each other so quickly I'm surprised  we didn't fall backwards.

"What Sokka? I'm in here," Zuko replies.

Sokka barges in and looks over at me. I do my best to compose myself.

"What were you two doing?"

"Nothing." I reply keeping my gaze firmly on Sokka.

"Are you sure? You look like you guys have been… sparring. And don't try to deny it the evidence is clear. I mean how else would Zuko burn your shirt."

I frown and pull at my shirt. Sure enough there is a hand sized burn mark on the back of my shirt.

"Now that your done fighting I need to talk to you Zuko. Katara get out."

I head to the door blush rising on my cheeks as I go.

I leave the room so distracted I don't even argue with Sokka for ordering me around.

Well, that explains the heat.


	2. Fantasy Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara Week Day 2 Euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
> AN: This follows the previous chapter  
> WARNING: Some sexuality and language.

 

Fantasy Lunch  
Zutara Week 2013  
Day 2: Euphoria

-~ZxK~- (Katara's POV)

The next day I was on the lookout. Not for the fire nation but for Zuko. I have to be ready just in case he pops out of hiding and tries to drag me with him to another secluded room.

It's almost time for lunch and I have only seen Zuko once today at breakfast. He is up to something I know it. He's probably trying to catch me off guard. Well I'll show him. I'll be ready.

-~ZxK~- (Zuko's POV)

Don't stare Zuko. Don't do it. It will only draw attention to yourself.

Dammit eyes. What did I say.

I can't help but to look at her and remember the feeling of her tongue against my lips, her soft curves under my hands, and the gasp that she made while I kissed her. Oh, that sound makes me want to do even more to Katara in order to hear the other wonderful sounds she can produce.

I wonder what I would have to do to coax sighs and moans out of her. I allow myself to let my imagination to flow.

-~ZxK~- (Katara's POV)

I can feel his gaze on me while I eat. Unable to resist I glance over to him but quickly look away when I see the expression of desire and want on his face. Looking around the fire I am surprised that no one else sees the want in Zuko's eyes. He is clearly not trying to hide it.

I wonder what he is thinking about. Is it the kiss? Or more. Is he thinking of me touching him or is it the other way around?

If I were to have touched Zuko the previous evening I know exactly what I would have done. I would have ran my hands up his sculpted back then over his broad shoulders before dragging my hands down his chest and towards his flat stomach.

Whoa, Katara deep breaths your getting excited. In front of not only Zuko but everyone else. A quick look around shows that no one is paying attention to me. Scratch that Zuko's still staring at me. Oh, great.

-~ZxK~- (Zuko's POV)

I have decided that I will make Katara feel as great as I do. No matter what it takes. The things I could do. Not that I will say those things aloud. But who said I couldn't imagine it. I feel simply euphoric thinking about how I can make Katara feel. Tonight I will go to her.

I'm getting excited just thinking about it.

 


	3. Air Temple Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara Week 2013 Day 3 Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
> AN: This follows the previous chapter.  
> WARNING: Some Sexuality

 

Air Temple Daydream  
Zutara Week 2013  
Day 3: Voices

-~ZxK~- (Katara's POV)

Later that afternoon I went to go practice my waterbending in one of the temples' fountains in hopes to get Zuko off my mind. As I flowed from form to form bending the clear water around my body I found myself becoming more relaxed and less tense. I moved through all of the forms I knew and repeated them starting at the end of the list. Once my muscles began to tire I sat down in the fountain and let my back lean against the fountains' wall to cool down and rest my body.

I hadn't been resting that long when I heard voices drift up from the floor below me through the trench the air temple was located in.

I listened on to discover the voices owners.

Well that is definitely Sokka's very expressive voice.

… I also hear Toph's loud voice.

And… another male voice.

His voice was deep, with a touch of gravel. That crosses out Teo, The Duke, and Aang. Which means the last person is either Haru or Zuko. Taking into account that Haru has been hanging out with The Duke and Teo since we arrived at the Western Air Temple I can easily assume the mystery individual is Zuko. Soon after, I heard a soft mumble from below followed by quite footsteps.

Letting out a sigh I let my head fall back and I closed my eyes to rest in peace for a few moments.

~x~

I stood and walked out of the fountain then turned and noticed that Zuko was standing a few feet away.

He started to walk straight toward me his eyes filled fire and passion.

Zuko reached out and cupped my cheek in his hand. That strong deadly hand was gentle against my skin. His palm was hot and smooth, but also rough where calluses rested.

He slowly moved his hand away then traced my lips with his finger. My lips parted without my knowledge and Zuko gave a rough chuckle.

He moved his lips over mine gently, unlike last night. Again I opened my mouth to him and he responded by slipping his tongue between my lips.

I moaned softly and he deepened the kiss his lips pressing more firmly to mine. His arms came around me, one on my lower back and one between my shoulder blades. Slowly but surely he pulled me against him and I willingly complied.

Our chests met, his body warm against my breast bindings even as my nipples peaked. I eased my hips forward, and felt the roughness of his pants and the hardness of his member.

Zuko eased my hips closer. He pulled his mouth apart from mine, he groaned then whispered, "Katara…"

"Katara? Katara?"

The urgent sound of his voice made me open my eyes. I furrowed my brow when I saw that I was still sitting in the fountain and that Zuko was standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Fine. Just thinking."

"Well I came to tell you that Sokka is complaining he's hungry and he won't leave anyone alone."

"Okay. Thanks." Shoot, can he see my blush from this distance?

Zuko looked me up and down before turning to leave the room.

… Did I just have a sex dream about Zuko? This is bad. I told myself I'd stay away from him. How did this happen? I was fine while I was waterbending and resting in the fountain. Then I heard the voices.

Of course, I was trying to determine who was talking and Zuko was one of those people. That's why I had the sex dream.

Wait, I had a sex dream simply because I heard Zuko's voice. This won't be any help to avoid him.

What do I do now?

-~ZxK~-


	4. An Earthbending Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara Week 2013 Day 4 Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> AN: This follows the previous chapter. I decided to make this prompt a little more humorous. This is still Zutara even though this chapter is from Toph's POV. My fic from Zutara Week 2011 entitled "Trying to Spy" needs to be read before this. I apologize for how short this is.

An Earthbending Push  
Zutara Week 2013  
Day 4: Gravity  
   
-~ZxK~- (Toph's POV)

Again Sugarqueen? What can possibly be going on to cause such erratic breathing.

Whoa, Zuko's also got a speedier ticker. What? Did Sparky get into another fight with Katara? How is that possible we only told him to ask Katara about dinner. Jeez, they really need to calm down around each other. Especially Sugarqueen, I mean Zuko's on our side now so relax already!

Whatever, I think more on it later. Now it's time to eat.

-~x~-

Spirits, I can't even concentrate on what Sokka's saying. Not that it would be anything too important, I mean its Snoozles we're talking about.

But still, I would like to hear something other than Thump Thump. Thump Thump. Thump Thump. Either that or I find some other way to amuse myself.

Katara got up to place her dish on the makeshift counter I made. Then, she walked around the fire slowly gathering everyone's dishes.

Her heartbeat slowly increased, I didn't know it could go any faster, as she got closer and closer to Zuko.

Oh, great. Fight incoming.

Not to my surprise Zuko's breathing increased too. He must be expecting the argument too.

Something was different though. Their breathing and heartbeats sounded different. They felt more erratic. Like Aang's felt when he was waterbending with Katara. My eyes widened.

Holy… No way, Katara and Zuko! Could they really? I mean they act so… Actually, I believe it. It makes so much sense now, why they act the way they do.

I can have a lot of fun with this information.

In fact I think I'll right start now.

As Katara came up to Zuko's right with the earth dishes (I'm really proud of them), I slid my left foot forward and sent my plan into action.

Very subtly I moved the ground that Katara was approaching to the left. She stepped one foot onto the moving floor, the other foot still on steady ground behind her. My bending made Katara's left leg slide in front of her right causing them to tangle and her forward movement led to her tripping over her tangled feet.

As Katara began to fall forward she threw the dishes and moved her arms in front of her to break the fall. The dishes crashed to the ground to the left of Zuko breaking into pieces. (Dang it, I didn't think about that. Oh well, I'll fix those later).

I felt Katara completely loose her balance and I sat back to let gravity handle the rest.

-~ZxK~-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Day 5: Bound


	5. Too Close for Comfort?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara Week 2013 Day 5 Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me.  
> AN: Takes place after previous day (gravity). Bound- (verb); walk or run with leaping strides. WARNING: Some language and sexuality. Short but hopefully sweet. :)

Too Close for Comfort?  
Zutara Week 2013  
Day 5: Bound

-~ZxK~- (Zuko's POV)

Everything happened so fast. I was just sitting there on the floor leaning back on my hands watching Katara's hips sway back and forth as she move around the fire then, before I knew it she was falling towards me.

I quickly moved my arms in front of me and turned slightly in Katara's direction in hopes of catching her.

As her weight fell on top of me I was forced onto my back, but I managed to stop myself by using my elbows.

The top of her head banged into my chin snapping my teeth together. Unfortunately, my lower lip got caught in the middle. I could taste the blood almost immediately. The pain didn't last long though as I took in the weight and feel of Katara's body on mine.

Her breasts were pressed up against my chest and her soft stomach rested on my groin. I was unable to resist the feeling of her against me. I wrapped an arm around Katara leaving my other arm to keep myself propped up and held her close. I welcomed the increase in pressure against my groin as she breathed in.  

I realize that when I look back on this moment I should have lifted Katara off of me and acted completely natural maybe even ask if she had been alright.

I am sad to say that I did none of those.

Instead I pulled my knees up, not realizing that Katara had one leg on either side of my right thigh, which caused Katara to slide slightly up my body therefore bringing her face even closer to mine.

I looked at her lips and leaned in.

This is it. This is what I've been waiting for.

"Katara are you alright?"

Shit, I forgot we had an audience. Oh, well. I guess they'll have to watch because I'm not wait any longer.

I leaned back in but Katara jerked away from me and attempted to stand. She tripped over my legs and fell a foot or two in front of me landing on her rear end.

"I… I'm fine Aang," she said still gazing at me.

-~x~-

Too caught up one another's gaze neither of them saw Toph bound away with a satisfied smirk on her face.

-~ZxK~-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Day 6 Soothe.


	6. Entwined by Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara Week 2013 Day 6 Soothe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me.  
> AN: Takes place after directly after the previous day (bound). This turned out longer that I thought. I am so proud of myself.

Entwined by Faith  
Zutara Week 2013  
Day 6: Soothe

-~ZxK~- (Katara's POV)

Zuko looks away first snapping me out of our staring contest and back into reality. I glance over to the group around the fire and I try to put on a nonchalant front, but everyone is looking at me with questioning concern. I panic and excuse myself from the room.

I've been in my room thinking about Zuko's body against mine and his on my back for at least an hour. I try to tell myself it's a worthless use of my time but I can't seem to control my thoughts.

Suddenly, I hear a light knock on my door but do not respond for fear that if it's Zuko I will be unable to control myself.

"Katara?"

It's Aang. I let my breath out in a whoosh and I tell him to come in.

He asks me again if I am okay, what happened, and a few other things. I respond to each of his questions accordingly. I'm fine, I tripped, no I'm not going to finish the dishes tonight, and I think I'll stay in my room until morning.

Afterwards, Aang begins to talk about Zuko and I have to take my gaze off his face to force myself to focus on clean thoughts.

Aang goes on to explain that when I left everyone saw that Zuko's face was bloody. Aang tells me that they made Zuko clean it up so they could see the damage on his face. When his face was cleaned off Aang told me that Zuko's lower lip was purple and starting to swell. Apparently, Zuko brushed it off and said he'd be fine in a few days but his words were slightly slurred. Aang told me he was worried that if his lip got worse Zuko would be hard to understand and that means his firebending instructions would be even more confusing, so Aang would mess up more and Zuko would get angry at him more.

"That's why you need to heal him Katara."  

Well, he makes a good point. An angry Zuko is something we all want to avoid.

I let Aang know that I will go and see Zuko before I go to bed.

When Aang leaves I can't help but wonder if the spirits are trying to pull Zuko and I together or if all of our meetings are strictly coincidental.

-~x~-

I halted in front of Zuko's door preparing myself for our next encounter. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door and letting myself inside.

Zuko turned his head towards the door from his position on his bed when he heard me come into the room. He sat up as I walked over to him. Zuko looked up at me with a questioning gaze.

"Aang was worried that if that swells you will be unable to communicate," I said tilting my head to his face.

Zuko rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt him.

"Don't say your fine. I don't care if you are I'm doing this because Aang asked me too, so hold still."

I bend a small globe of water from the air as I step closer to the bed. I position myself between his knees and lowered my right hand to his face.

His lip does look pretty nasty. It's already swollen twice its normal size. His lower lip is an angry red color tinged slightly with purple. The making of a bruise in progress I think to myself.

That's not even the worst of it I realize when he parts his lips showing me the cut that his teeth made. Since we are always outside in the dirt and eating food we caught it would be very easy for Zuko's lip to get an infection. If that happened Zuko would have a difficult time eating and he could get sick, then he would be too weak to fight or teach Aang firebending.

That final terrifying thought made me focus completely on healing Zuko's lip because as much as I hate to think it we need Zuko's help to end this war.

Zuko let out a sigh and closed his eyes as my soothing healing went to work.

 I had almost finished when I felt a hand on my left arm. I looked into Zuko's eyes as the last of the water was absorbed by his newly healed skin.

Zuko slid his hand down my arm in a long caress that stopped at my fingers. He entwined his fingers with mine looking down at them. I lowered my gaze, too, and saw how beautiful they looked under the moonlight, Zuko's large pale hand holding my brown slender one.

-~ZxK~-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in day 7: Spark.


End file.
